A Game of Cat and Mouse
by Alias
Summary: Daisuke gets hurt and the Kaiser saves him. Now Daisuke can't stop thinking about the encounter. Gift for Katalyna. *shounen ai, Kensuke/Daiken, 3 of unknown chapters up*
1. The One-Shot

AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! Attack of the metaphors!!!  
  
Basically, Takeru tells a story about this mouse. And it has something to do with Emperor and Davis's situation. . .  
  
==========  
  
"A little mouse used to live in my dresser."  
  
+++++  
  
The Digimon Kaiser stared at the screens in his control room. Hikari and Miyako were separated from the group, and Daisuke had run away from Takeru and Iori for no good reason. Every Digidestined was knocking down control spires, but Daisuke and Flamedramon at the fastest rate.  
  
"Now we can't have that, can we?" The Emperor said, a smirk coming across his face. "Wormmon, get over here." He ordered, the smile growing. "I have a plan."  
  
"It wouldn't be an -eeevvvviiillllll- plan, would it?"  
  
He looked down at Wormmon. "Thank you, Wormmon, for completely ruining the mood."  
  
"Um, you're welcome?"  
  
The Kaiser punted Wormmon across the room. "Pathetic. I need a slave more worthy."  
  
The Kaiser looked back to the monitors. "He will do nicely. Prepare the Airdramon. This will not go unpunished."  
  
+++++  
  
"Every time I opened a drawer, I was greeted by a friendly squeak."  
  
+++++  
  
The Kaiser jumped up to his Airdramon and was whisked off to where Daisuke and Flamedramon were last spotted. He pulled out his Digivice, and there was Daisuke, indicated by a beeping dot. "We are getting closer, Airdramon, slow down."  
  
The Airdramon slowed noticeably. Then it started to descend. It had found Daisuke's signal.  
  
"Ah! We are here. Down, Airdramon."  
  
And the Airdramon obeyed. The Emperor jumped down off of his slave and followed the signal. He wasn't finding anything. Then he reached the exact point where Daisuke was supposed to be.  
  
+++++  
  
"One day, I opened the drawer and there was no squeak. I saw the mouse. He was ragged and didn't look like he had enough food or a bath in a long time."  
  
+++++  
  
Daisuke was on the ground, bleeding a bit and obviously in pain.  
  
"What happened here, my slaves get the best of you?"  
  
"Funny, Ken, I didn't know your slaves were supposed to hurt humans."  
  
"I give them vague instructions. They can interpret them any way they want." Ken offered a gloved hand to the fallen boy. "Can you get up?" He asked, with honest concern.  
  
"No, I don't think I can, Ken."  
  
"Very well." Ken lifted up one of Daisuke's arms and threw him over his shoulder. After placing Daisuke on the Airdramon, he jumped up and flew the Digimon back to the fortress, Daisuke complaining all the way.  
  
+++++  
  
"I pulled the mouse out of its drawer and decided to help it."  
  
+++++  
  
Daisuke lay in the fortress's medical room. Ken was behind him, pouring some sort of liquid onto a piece of gauze.  
  
"This might hurt." Ken said, as he placed the gauze on Daisuke's open stomach wound.  
  
"OOOWWWWW!!!!"  
  
"Didn't I tell you this would hurt?" He pulled the gauze off. "That sure does look nasty."  
  
"You would know. You have to look at something similar everyday in the mirror."  
  
Ken replaced the fluid on the gauze and pressed it down again. This time hard.  
  
"OOOOOWWW!! Dude, I was kidding. Can't you evil genius's take a joke?"  
  
"Not very well." We pulled the gauze away to examine the injury. "You don't look so good, Dai."  
  
"I think I knew that." Daisuke said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"I can fix it. Just relax." Ken placed a medical mask //AN: I don't know what it is called! Someone tell me! You know, the thing that they put the sleeping gas on you with?// to Daisuke's nose and throat.  
  
"Are you kidding?" He pushed the mask away, which was quite a bit of effort because he couldn't move his arms without aggravating his stomach. "You think I am going to trust -you-?"  
  
"You have to. Unless you want to go through the Digiport to my house and then to a hospital. I wonder how my parents would react to me pulling an injured person I'm not friends from mid air, mind you, through the hallway. Real good plan."  
  
"I see your point. But do you have to gas me?"  
  
"If you don't want me to, fine." Ken pulled out a scalpel for dramatic effect. "I hope this doesn't hurt to much."  
  
Daisuke saw the lights reflecting off the blade. "Um, you know, that gas, thing, good idea."  
  
"I knew you would think of it my way." He put Daisuke to sleep and started to stitch up the wound.  
  
+++++  
  
"I fixed him up and he seemed fine. But he didn't want to stay in the house I built for him."  
  
+++++  
  
Daisuke woke up, and Ken was gone. He looked at his side. It was mostly healed. It would leave a scar, but a minute one. Daisuke was at least grateful for small favors. Then he remembered where he was. "No way." He looked around the medical room, and decided to bolt.  
  
He ran, right past the Veggiemon guards. But klutz that he was, he managed to drop his goggles.  
  
After getting lost in at least 5 hallways, he found Veemon in one of the dungeons.  
  
"Veemon!!"  
  
"Dai! Here catch!" Veemon threw Daisuke his D3 and Daisuke pulled out his D-Terminal, surprisingly still in tact.  
  
"Veemon! Digi-Armor Energize!"  
  
"Right! Veemon, armor digivolve to. . . Raidramon! The storm of friendship!"  
  
"How about we get out of here?"  
  
"Good idea."  
  
+++++  
  
"So he ran away. Back to the dresser."  
  
+++++  
  
Raidramon and Daisuke ran out of Ken's base. Ken sat in his control room, watching the scene from one of the hundred monitors up on the wall.  
  
"Master?" Whimpered Wormmon.  
  
"What is it, insect?"  
  
"He got away."  
  
"I know." Ken's voice softened and he lowered his head. "I know."  
  
= = = = = = =  
  
It's supposed to be a one-shot, but if 'yall like it, I'll write some sort of sequel. :) 


	2. The Sequel

The people wanted a sequel; I gave the people a sequel. *shrugs, looks over to her muse who is smiling evilly* Finally, a muse that listens to reviews. *her muse smiles more* He is unsettlingly.  
And to Athena- There really was no point of having Takeru talking, so there is really nothing to understand. I was just getting sick of not having him in any of my Kensukes. He isn't in this chapter, unless someone really wants him to be. Maybe he could talk about some turtle or something. That can be arranged.  
I love Flamedramon, by the way. And Chibi. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
Daisuke lay on his bed, comfortably at home. His side was completely healed, by some sort of digital world herb that Ken had acquired.  
  
"Hey Chibimon?"  
  
"Yeah Dai?"  
  
"How did I get out of there?"  
  
"Well, you said you ran around the guards and then I digivolved and we ran to the nearest TV. Did you forget that or something?"  
  
"No Chibi. It's just that it shouldn't have been that easy."  
  
"I'm not complaining."  
  
Daisuke sighed. "Neither am I."  
  
Chibimon could sense that something was wrong with the comment; he just couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
  
  
"Ken?"  
  
The Digimon Kaiser turned to Wormmon. His eyes revealed a tired pain behind the tinted glasses and he spoke softly, "It's Master, Wormmon, and what do you want?"  
  
"It's a matter of what -you- want, Ken."  
  
Ken took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "If nothing is important, leave now."  
  
"But Ken. . ."  
  
Before Wormmon could finish the thought, Ken stood up and exited the room. Wormmon looked to the monitors. All but one was focused on Daisuke, who had just entered the Digital World.  
  
  
  
The five Digidestined had planned another control spire destroying spree, and the 5 armor digivolved champions were making great progress. They had managed to reclaim 7 areas already, and no one was tired yet.  
Ken had not yet showed up to stop them, and none of his slaves had come in his place. The group took this as a good sign, and worked even harder than usual.  
Daisuke was the only one not in high spirits. He hung back from the rest of the group, and he kept waiting for Ken. He didn't know why, but he wanted to see him. Something drew him to the evil genius.  
  
Flamedramon knocked over another spire, and turned around to see his partner's pride. But he didn't see what he had expected. Daisuke looked sad, disappointed, and wasn't even paying attention to the fight.   
  
"Hey DAISUKE?"  
  
Flamedramon's partner was snapped out of his trance, but only partially. Behind his eyes was still blank, and he looked up absently. "Wha-?"  
  
"Do you even care what is going on?"  
  
He looked down, slightly embarrassed. "Yeah, I do. It's just that. . . well-"  
  
"You're distracted about something."  
  
"Yeah! How did you know?"  
  
Flamedramon shrugged. "Part of the partnership thing."  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"Care to talk about it?"  
  
"Not right now, Flamedramon. I need to think a little more."  
  
"Got it." He turned back to the rubble and the few spires still in the area. He leapt after the nearest control spire and released his fire attack to destroy it.  
  
  
  
Wormmon was in Ken's throne, for the first time, and he was watching all the destruction. A part of him felt safer and happier that Ken's control was lessening, another part of him that was fiercely loyal to his partner felt angered. His loyalty was being tested, and he felt he had to do something.  
He hit a button that changed the focus of one of the monitors, and set it to track Ken. He found him in the bedroom he had recently created for when he was planning to leave the real world.  
Wormmon hopped off of the seat and scurried off to find Ken.  
  
  
  
The others were going home, and Daisuke followed- not exactly in anything. He was just lost in the multitude of thoughts he was having in thought. If the others had been aware, he was sure he would get this exact quote- 'Daisuke lost in thought? He must be, that's unfamiliar territory.' That would have probably come from Miyako. Despite her good intentions, she was just as bad as the others at being mean to Daisuke.  
Daisuke saw a rock and decided to kick it, the only signal that he was even aware of the landscape around him.  
Veemon was at his side, recently de-digivolved from Flamedramon but still buzzing with energy, trying to make sure he didn't run into anything.  
Veemon was concerned, Daisuke was usually cheerful and full of happy energy whenever they had a successful day, but today he was not, maybe even gloomy.  
  
"D'suke?"  
  
Daisuke didn't answer, and his head didn't even raise from his eyes' current position on his shoelaces.  
  
Veemon grabbed the hem of Daisuke's shorts. "Daisuke?"  
  
Still no answer. Veemon was starting to get aggravated. He punched Daisuke's knee.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Finally."  
  
Daisuke looked around, torn from the nice warm expanse of his thoughts. The others were at least 20 feet ahead and not looking back.  
  
"Wha'd you do that for?"  
  
"You weren't answering me."  
  
Daisuke rubbed the back of his knee and quickened his pace a bit to catch up with the others.  
  
  
  
Ken had found his way to his new bedroom. It was simple and practical, like the rest of the base, with only a bed, desk, computer, and adjoining bathroom. He was on his bed, collapsed with his legs hanging off the front. His arms were stretched out at each side and he had discarded his glasses and cape. The door slid into the wall his a soft hiss and Wormmon was in the doorway.  
  
"Daisuke left."  
  
Ken raised his head. "What makes you think I care about that digi-brat?"  
  
Wormmon cowered a bit at the harsh tone. "I-I just thought you cared about him. He's usually the only one you watch."  
  
Ken clenched his teeth and lowered his voice. "I watch him because he is the most powerful."  
  
Wormmon could tell this was an obvious lie, but knew he would rather leave it alone than suffer the consequences. He scurried out of the room, not noticing the single tear rolling down Ken's face.  
  
  
  
//AN: I think that is enough for this chapter, ne? Oh, you can argue all you want, but this is all there is for now. I don't even think I have to say that there will be another chapter.// 


	3. The Continuation

  
Daisuke and the group were back in the digiworld. They were surprised when Ken still didn't attack them, and they had more confidence than the day before. Daisuke had finally got himself out of his little mental maze, and was actually helping.  
  
"Go Flamedramon! Those spires are nothing compared to you!"  
  
Flamedramon put a paw up to his forehead to cover his face. He was glad Daisuke was aware today, but he thought that it was a little over the top to yell pep talks every five minutes. Nefertimon and Pegasusmon were off in another area working; Digmon and Halsemon were helping him here. It was the 12th area they had been to.  
  
He took a short break and Digmon followed.  
  
"I am beat."  
  
"Even my drills are numb."  
  
"My flames are exhausted."  
  
"The rocks are tired."  
  
"I don't think I can take anymore of this. A part of me actually wishes the Kaiser would just attack already."  
  
"I wouldn't say that if I were you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You'll jinx it."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Whatever." Digmon sat down with his back to a tree. "I'm in the mood for a nap."  
  
"So am I. But de-digivolving would work a lot better." Flamedramon glowed, and a light speed across the forest for Daisuke's D-Terminal. "I can always digivolve later."  
  
"I'd rather stay like this. I feel so. . ." Digmon waved one if his drills vaguely in the air. "Powerful or something."  
  
"Hmm." Veemon found another tree and sat down like Digmon. "I think I might want to do that nap thing too."  
  
"Good idea." Digmon closed his eyes and sagged into the tree. Veemon fell asleep soon later.  
  
  
  
Wormmon was in the control room again, and it seemed he was now running the show. He recalibrated the monitors to focus to more important things than Daisuke, and was monitoring the progress of the digidestined. They were seriously threatening the integrity of the empire's borders. He scuttled to Ken's chamber to see what he had to do.  
  
"Ken?"  
  
Ken pushed off of his bed and held up the top half of his body with his elbows. "What is it now?"  
  
Since the previous day, Ken no longer corrected Wormmon to call him master. Wormmon had no idea if it was a good thing or a bad thing. "The children are making more and more progress. We've completely lost sector A, and sector B is in jeopardy."  
  
"I don't care." He flopped back onto the bed.  
  
"You are going to let them win?"  
  
"I don't know Wormmon."  
  
Wormmon backed out of the room and into the control center. He started to turn off all the monitors, until only two were left on. One was the map, that was starting to fill with more and more white squares. The other was of Veemon, tracking his every move.  
  
Wormmon smiled, for the first time in a long time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hmmm, how can I explain the last sentence? Too much chocolate. And caffeine. Mountain Dew can do weird things to your psyche.  



End file.
